Generic electro hydraulic valves are known from DE 10 2014 010 876 B3 and DE 10 2009 043 320 A1.
When mounting the electromagnetic actuator assembly and the hydraulic assembly typically a friction locking and form locking connection is generated in an end position of both subassemblies. Typically the friction locking and form locking connection is provided by sextuple or quadruple crimping of the valve housing and a portion of the metal sleeve that protrudes beyond the magnet housing. Thus, the two components are connected with each other through plastic deformation. The economic benefit of a crimp connection is that the joining partners can also be joined with highly variable clearance so that a precise preparation of the joining partners can be omitted. A certain unpredictability of the connection, however, is disadvantageous and thus a crimped connection is typically used where only small mechanical loads occur.
Since the hydraulic assembly is flowed through by a hydraulic fluid, typically a hydraulic oil the actuator assembly has to be sealed relative to the hydraulic assembly of the electro hydraulic valve reliably so that in particular a coil of the electromagnetic actuator assembly is protected against a penetration of the hydraulic fluid. In the crimped connection recited supra between the valve housing and the metal sleeve leakages can occur from the ambient into the coil of the electromagnetic actuator assembly at the joint and between the metal housing and the metal sleeve.